Being the Boss
by GoldenWine
Summary: Rose is a young and very successful entrepreneur with her own luxury car brand, at least that's what everyone knows. She throws unnecessary parties every weekend, she seems to know everything and everyone around her… and oh yeah, she's hiding a massive secret.
1. Predictable

Ugh. I slammed design book shut and ran my fingers threw my long brown hair. I really could not think straight. I glanced at the single black wall enclosed by white walls all around. Everything was neat, industrial and predicable. The sound of the trickling manmade waterfall in my office soothed my aching brain. A light knock on the door brought me too my senses I quickly sat up straight smoothing out my hair.

"Come in." I said simple. I knew it was Christian my secretary/best friend. He stepped in threw the door dressed in a Ralph Lauren suit. He held an I-pad which he had my day planned out to perfection and made sure I made it to every meeting. He took one look at my face and sighed.

"I know that look. Your out of ideas." He said leaning on the wall closest to my desk. I sighed relaxing my stiff posture. I could always loosen up around Christian because I know he would not judge me for anything, he has seen me in my worst times and I feel like I can't hide anything from him.

"Yes." I let my head hit the silver desk with a dark thump.

"Jeez Rose, don't kill the brain cells you have left." He chuckled. I let out a very un-lady like snort.

"I am done, my brain is not working anymore." I mumbled into the papers under my face.

"Aww poor baby, all washed up at 24 years old. So do you want me to pay all of our 30.000 employees their final checks and go retire in a studio apartment with 10.000 dollars left to your name?" he said dramatically. I glanced up and he was heading towards the door with his finger on the call button on his phone. His blue eyes filled with humor.

"Threating your boss… You have balls sparky." I glared at him in a playful way.

"Hey at least now you know I have a pair." He shrugged and at that I had to laugh. I sat up and sighed, an idea had to come sooner or later.

"What's on the agenda?" I asked glancing at the only vintage piece of furniture in this whole building. A clock my father had given to me before he went on a trip with my mother and never returned. Their flight had crashed into the ocean and their bodies were never recovered.

"Well in 15 minutes you have a reservation at the salon for hair and nails." He said as he scrolled threw the agenda. "And at 8:30 you must be at your home to receive your guests."

"Damn, well then lets get going." I internally fist pumped, I love getting my nails done especially since my hand were so beat up. I shut of my laptop and closed my notebook then slipped them both into my desk. The reason I did this was because to get into my desk you needed a fingerprint and a 8 digit code to get in. I stood up straightening down my pencil skirt that hit just mid-thigh and a white button down shit. Christian held out my leather jacket and slipped it on for me then he handed me my Prada bag and car keys. I patted him on the head.

"Oh Christian, what would I do without you." I said damsel in distress like putting the back of my hand to my forehead.

"Nothing exactly nothing." He rolled his eyes as we stepped out of my office hearing the click of the alarm system turning on. I love face recognition detectors. We waked down a few flights of stairs then headed towards the elevator, the only sounds that were heard threw out the offices were the sound of busy computer keyboards and the clicking on the 4 inch stilettos heels against the white tile floor. Predictable. We walked into the elevator and Christian pressed the -1 button that lead to the garage. _You raise me up so I can stand on mountains. _I hated that song.

"Christian…" I began

"I know, change the elevator music." He cut me off already typing it into his cellphone sending the message down to the computer engineer. Floor 102… Floor 80… Floor 62... I began to tap my foot. I hated the slow elevators. I had them sped up to 20 feet per second but they wont let me do more that that due to security reasons. What seemed like an eternity the doors finally opened and there it was in front of me. My latest creation. For a better idea as to how it looks like, it was a cross between a Porche Boxster 2010 and a Ferrari F 355 1999. In the inside it had custom red leather seats and pitch black tinted windows for better privacy. Which was pretty useless because everyone already knew it was me inside the car. Within seconds we were speeding down the streets in New York and within a few more I was sitting in a white comfy chair with foil wrapped in my hair. Christian looked almost unfazed by having to sit for 1 and a half hours while my nails were polished and buffed to perfection even though I knew deep down inside… he was dying to run out screaming for help.

"Darling how do your hands get so calloused so quickly!" Mia (the salon owner) exclaimed as she looked over the shoulder of the lady who was busy trying to sooth out the tough skin on my knuckles.

"Oh you know, with my hands in the engines of cars all day… there bound to become man like." I laughed nervously which was a massive lie. My memory flashed back to be recently knocking a man out cold while Christian held him. I quickly brushed away the though. I heard Christians phone ring and I glanced up at him seeing him visible pale then contain him self again. His eyes had the "Careful" look in them.

"It's Mr. Ivashkov. He wants to know if everything is ready for the "party" tonight." Christian said smoothly with the phone pressed to his shirt. I motioned for him to give me the phone. He complied and his hand went to his side were only I knew he had a gun at then he walked towards the front door looking for danger.

"Hello Sir Ivashkov… And yes everything is ready though I would like to know… Will you be attending? I have the most beautiful dress and I would really hate to see it go to waste." I purred out hoping to seduce him into coming. I could hear his heavy breathing.

"Ah Rose, you never change do you… The transfer should be done by midnight or I will send for you." He swiftly instructed and hung up. I smiled… I loved the feeling of adrenaline that my part time job caused. I really did.


	2. Timeless

The hairstylist quickly blew out my hair then added a few curls here and there. I had added some honey colored highlights in the naturally coffee colored hair. I guess I was just bored of the same old brown. My nails were a plain French Tip with a flower painted on the ring finger of both hands.

"Christian…" I mumbled as I rummaged threw my purse looking for my keys and we left the building, "I think we should be careful tonight. Maybe add some guardians."

"Already done. He sounded extremely nervous." He said taking the keys from my hands and slipping into the car. "You need to change. Your clothes are in the back… we need to go pick up the guards." I nodded and jumped into the back seat trying not to slam into the seats as Chris twisted and turned during the rush hour of all times. He came to a stop in front of the gate of my showcase for the vintage cars.

"Welcome Rosemary, please scan your identification to confirm your safety." The robotic voice I have heard a million times before.

I lifted my sleeve just a little to expose the white tattoo that ran on the inside of my wrist which the scanner accepted and opened the gate. We walked threw the darkness, little lights shining down on each of the cars. 1990, 1963, 1956. Timeless.

We came to a stop on the far side wall and stood on a large circle on the floor.

"Christian Ozera, Please place your weapon on the floor to ensure Ms. Hathaway's safety." The same robotic voice asked. I rolled my eyes making a mental note to program Iris to let Christian in without being a massive speed bump. Christian seemed to be thinking the same thing but complying with the robot he placed the gun on the floor. Almost in the same second the floor moved downwards taking us under ground and then shutting the hole above us with another floor, all in about 4 seconds.

"Ms. Hathaway! Your back, Welcome…You look beautiful!" Tasha exclaimed. I smiled politely.

"Thank You… Christian has an excellent taste doesn't he?" I said smoothing out the pale pink number he chose. It was bandage dress but it came down to my knees and covered my shoulders. She nodded and quickly continued to put together the gun I had designed. I walked once again down a white hall and on the far wall at the end of the hallway was a painting that had been my mothers. It was in a brown aged frame and on the canvas was lady in a red dress sipping at her champagne with elbow length black gloves, leaning against an old piano. Timeless.

"Rose, this is Mason and Eddie. They will be taking care of anything unusual." Christian said breaking me out of my thought. I glanced upward to see to men walking towards me. One red headed and the other a blond. Nothing to entertaining.

"Well don't you look like a cute like Irish lad." I laughed out shaking the red heads hand. He was probably 5'11, decent body structure. Weakness, thin shoulders… no good for tackling.

"I am mason." He cracked a grin lighly kissing my hand.

"And so you must be Eddie." I stuck out my hand which Eddie accepted quickly. Same height as Mason, had a bulkier body which means more time in the gym. Weakness, he had a ring on his left hand ring finger… married meaning the enemy could use that as leverage. He also had his gun on his back side. Meaning he needed more time to draw it out and then fire.

"Wow.. It's amazing to finally meet you… I mean I have read your work your like a god… I mean goddess… You awesome… I'm going to shut up now…" Eddie stuttered out while Mason put a hand to his forehead trying hard not to laugh.

"Looks like I am god now" I grinned. "Before we leave though, Eddie… please take off the ring… I don't want your wife in harms way and put your gun in your side pocket before I lose my mind." His eyes widened in disbelief. My grin grew more pronounced.

"Yes… God." He mumbled out doing as I said. Mason smacked him in the back of the head and began walking in front of me. He was ever so slightly limping meaning he had more weight on one leg than the other which I assumed he had more than one gun on him. Good. I could not help but hope Adrian tried something tonight, it was always more… fun with him around.


	3. Elegant

"Mason and Eddie, I want to make sure we have everything crystal clear… Under no circumstance are you to approach Mr. Isvaskov unless he pulls a gun and even then I can defend my self. I just want you both to keep the guest distracted and safe in case something does go down." I said trying to hide the excitement from my voice. Chris glanced at me slightly; he knew I was fervently hoping Adrian tried something.

"Rose…" he began. Just by looking at him I could read his mind _Calm the fuck down, _His eyes screamed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Ms. Hathway-." Eddie began

"Rose… Just Rose." I corrected him

"Okay then, Rose… How will you let us know if you are in trouble?" He finished his sentence.

"You know those pretty little watches you got with the tattoo?" I asked, the nodded and looked down at both their watches. I pressed the button on my bracelet. They have been programed to vibrate to let them know I needed help.

"Awesome…" Mason muttered shaking his watch back into place. We pulled up at the entrance of my house seeing a few cars here are there. We got out of the car and my personal valet took the car to the garage. We walked up the large steps until we got to the double doors. Mason and Eddie melted into the small but growing crowd. The white and place tiles checkered the floor and on either side of the hall way were stairs that lead to the second floor, but they had two heavy ropes blocking the path asking the guest not to go up there. I walked into my mansion that was once my fathers. Elegant.

Walking down the large halls, I made my way to the backyard to see the arrangement for the bar and dance floor. Of course Lissa never failed to make it different every single time and still keep it beautiful. I leaned against the balcony not yet wanting to join the crowed on the dance floor.

"Maybe you would like to introduce yourself." I told the person behind me. I could smell his light cologne and he has been standing there for a few minutes now. He chuckled softly.

"Belikov, Dimitri. It's a pleasure to meet you." His voice was heavy with a Russian accent. Belikov? While my name Mazur was a very known name among all the mafias, this man was the son of the founding fathers. On the list of Mafias in the world it was Mazur… then the Belikovs.

Curious to see what this stranger looked like I turned around looking directly at his chest. Damn. I looked up slightly trying not to look intimidated so I took a slight step back. My breathing hitch every so slightly but I am sure he noticed. I shook it of quickly mentally slapping my self quickly. I took his outreached and gave it a slight shake.

"I bet you already know who I am." I had to look up now… no avoiding it. I let my eyes wander up towards his strong jaw line and the finest 5'o clock shadow I have ever seen, his straight nose, high cheek bones, just above shoulder length brown hair and the most beautiful chocolate orbs lined with thick lashes. Another mental slap and I was down to earth again.

"Of course, although I am here on other terms of business." He shrugged looking into my eyes already knowing what my other hobbies included. I sighed taking a step away from the balcony. "Is there a more private place we could talk?"

"Of course Comrade." I grinned. He smiled at the nickname and offered me his elbow, which I politely took. I lead him into my house catching a glance of Mason, I widened my eyes slightly to let him know to be careful. He sharply nodded. We walked into my home office were I shut the door and locked it quickly behind me.

"Lets make this quick shall we? Today I have something very important to do." I said sitting on my desk. I allowed my self to peek a Dimitri once more. 6'6/7 probably, Lean but muscular meaning he could run long distances, calloused hand meaning lots of physical fighting. Weakness…. I have yet to find one. He sat down swiftly on the leather sofa and leaned forward his expression humorous.

"I can hear your boyfriend breathing on the other side of the door." He said covering his smile slightly.

"He's not my boyfriend." I glared at him.

"Oh I know, by the way you looked at him I assumed you were giving him a signal that you were going to disappear for a bit and to stand guard." His finger traced his jaw line and his eyebrow went up… "am I wrong?"

"Not at all…" I sighed "What do you need Dimitri?"

"First I want to know, why all the money laundering with Ivashkov?" he asked. I tensed and he could see it. I let my hand wander down my thigh tempted to pull the gun out of its holster.

"That information is classified. Do you need anything Dimitri or are you here to annoy the hell out of me?" I was beginning to hate this guy. Go back to your artic waste land creep.

"I do need something…something that would be one less debt for you." His eyes narrowed his grin pulled to the side. My stomach heaved, my hand inching for the gun.

"I don't owe you shit." I hissed threw my teeth. His hand came up quickly

"You your self don't owe anyone anything, you father does…and he owes Adrian. I need weapons. I am going to take his "organization" out of the map." His eyes quickly became dark and murderous. My hand flicked out for the gun but he seemed to have known I would do that and grabbed my hand before I could then pushed me against the wall. He had me beat with his weight.

"Rosemary Mazur your hand twitched letting me know where your gun was." His hand trailed from my knee up my thigh, lifting my dress in the process and pulled the gun from its place. I noticed my breathing was embarrassingly loud. Mental Slap. I shoved him back as hard as I could twisting him around in the process and pulled the gun out of his grasp. He smiled as he dusted his lost coat of. What was this guy…a cowboy for the love of god? A Russian cowboy?

"It pays a debt but why do you want to take him off the map?" I asked pointing the gun at him. If he wants one clan dead… it means he's hungry for power.

"Ivashkov borrowed some of my men about a year ago for a cocaine delivery. Because of his so called plan, they were caught. Busting my father in the process…Then I took over. My father received a death sentence." He said his voice plain an monotone. Like he had rehearsed those same lines over and over again. I lowered my gun before completely setting it on the table. Dimitri seemed suddenly distracted and paced up and down the room a few times running his fingers threw his hair. I swear I saw it in slow motion. Elegant.

"I'm going to kill him. I need your help. Rose." He looked at me with pleading eyes. How was I supposed to kill a man who had my heart at once upon a time? Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I walked over to open it Eddie stood there panic written all over his face.

"Be quite and come with me." He whispered and motioned for me to follow him. I trailed quickly behind him and we came to where the long red curtain hung in the backroom. I stood in utter horror and I saw the man who was once living dead one bullet to the forehead slumped against the white wall and floor. And I called him a irish lad. I glanced at my watch, 15 minutes to midnight. Beside the body lay a card. I picked it up.

_It was getting late, so just in case you got any ideas… I left you a little reminder of what I am capable of. Don't worry a little bleach and his brain should come of the wall. _

I could not breath. I was dead inside. Ivashkov killed my friend. Dimitri's hand came down on my shoulder. I was going to kill my once shinning knight in armour.


	4. Stealthy

Beep… Beep…I reached over hitting the alarm button. 6 am already? But I just went to sleep! I sighed a rolled out of bed and held a 1 minute plank. I quickly changed into my work out clothing, put my earphones in and soon enough I was jogging down towards the park. Dimitri had mentioned that the reason he needed weapons was because he was going to go alone, infiltrate the house and he wanted to shoot him dead quickly and quietly. My task was to design a silencer for a pistol for silence and also accuracy. I wiped away the trickle of sweat that had formed on my temple. Pulling me out of my haze my jogging slowed. The park was too empty and that is NEVER good. I turned of my Ipod so I could hear what was going on around me. Just then I was shoved to the ground, a heavy body trying to pin me down. I landed back first in the grass giving me a slight advantage to use my legs for a good kick in the ass. Before I could notice much of the person I heard a gun clicking. Not good.

I grabbed him by the waist snaking my way up his torso and hooking my legs around his neck pulling my self unto his shoulders. His fist came flying up hitting me good in the head but not enough to distract me. I applied pressure with my legs cutting off his oxygen supply and twisting his head around with my hands. I grinned slightly glad of the trees that hid me from watching eyes. He soon slumped to the floor.

"Who sent you." I asked softly. I knew I was not going to find out but hey worth the few seconds of fear.

"You… already…. Know…" he spat out blood spraying everywhere. Yes I did. With that out of the way, I placed my hands on either side of his head and with the flick of wrist I snapped his neck swiftly. His body laid flat under me. I stood up brushing the dirt off and sent a quick clean up message to Christian.

"That was quite entreating Roza." That dreadful voice spoke from behind me. _Stealthy._ I turned to see Dimitri leaning casually against a tree, dressed in a tight black t-shirt and just regular jeans with his hair tied at the base of his neck.

"Oh why thanks for the help!" I rolled my eyes patting down the cadaver to see if he had anything on him.

"I was going to help, its just you seemed to have it well handled." He said waving his gun around. Ah so it was him who loaded his gun. Nope the body had no ID, tattoos, symbols or jewelry. Damn

"You're not looking deep enough." Dimitri stated as he slipped the gun back into his jacket. He pushed off the tree and then knelt down by the man's face. He opened his mouth revealing the pearly whites.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously peeking over his shoulder.

"Well, your looking for something obvious that marks the family, but sometimes it needs to be more hidden." He said almost muttered to himself. Turning the head to the side he revealed the second molar on the top right. "You see this?" he pointed to the tooth.

"There is a diamond on it." I stated the obvious.

"Yes… look closer."

I leaned in and I could smell Dimitri's minty breath mixed which drove me mad. I noticed a tiny green light that suddenly turned red. I heard a low oath come from Dimitri. I glanced at him.

"Sorry I should not have said that." He apologized pulling me away from the body.

"Wait what was that?" I asked trying to break free of the impossible grip he had on my upper arm.

"Either a bomb, location device, or microphone. At least now we know its definitely Adrian."

"Dimitri, what does your marking mean?" I asked suddenly. I had seen his ponytail move to the side revealing 3 markings, one a weird star and the other two were like lightning bolts that crossed each other. He pulled me behind a few trees hiding us from the cars passing by.

"Well, the star is called a Zvezda mark. That is the official marking. The other two is a bit more personal… Molnija marks. I get them every time I kill a bad leader of a clan." He shrugged. I took a step back feeling my back hit a bark of a tree. My breathing cut off. If he has killed leaders, what's stopping him from killing me? He noticed my alarmed eyes and took a step forward, his face loosened up from the tight expression he always wore.

"Shh. Rose I could never bring my self to hurt you." His hand brought my chin up. My knees suddenly felt weak which was a feeling I had never felt before. "Breath Roza." He dropped his gaze to my level. I let out a shaky breath. My heart jumped into my stomach then up my throat as I stared into his eyes… then lips…mental slap. My phone vibrated and I was freed from his gaze. I thought I heard him sigh as well but then again I could be crazy.

_Its done- Christian_

I looked up to see two men dressed as garbage boys with a plastic trash can on a rolling cart walk by me. They glanced at me ever so slightly and seemed to panic when they saw Dimitri but then carried on walking down the side walk then around the corner into an alley were they most likely had a car waiting. Dimitri grabbed my arm and almost instantly there was electricity buzzing up my arm making it hard to think.

"Do you want to go get a coffee?" he said. I looked up into the god like creature who held me captive. How could I say no?

"Sure." And instantly a sleek black Lamborghini appeared next to us and Dimitri opened the door. _Stealthy._

"Good because I was not going to take no for an answer." He threatened darkly with a slight chuckle.


	5. Confident

Dimitri's driver really pissed me off… He drove like an 80 year old grandpa. I sighed.

"Next time I'll drive." Dimitri said while typing up a text on his cellphone.

"How did you guess?" I turned to face him curious.

"Well you just sighed for the 10th time. I'm guessing your impatient." He replied. _Confident_.

"Not at all… I'm just wondering were we are going?" I said turning to look out the window. It was a mafia things, learning to decipher everything around you. If a persons eye contact was everywhere but your face; then they were lying, nervous, or uncomfortable, but that is the obvious. You learn to put the puzzle together by the breathing speed, the way that their seated, where their hands are and, the pitch/wave length of their voice sounded. It all lead up to something. But with Dimitri it was more, it was almost like he could read my mind. Exactly the way I was thinking it was the way said it.

"That's going to get on my nerves." I accidently said out loud. He chuckled not asking why. Damn him.

"We are going to have coffee." He said stiffly like it pained him to say it. He put down his phone and jumped out of the car before it came to a complete stop. Suddenly my door opened which I so happened to be leaning on. The sudden events should have sent me to the floor but I before I fell out of the car a hand caught my arm tugging me up and into his chest. I did not have to look up to see who it was. The electricity was instant. I dared to look up to see his face worried then once he saw I was okay he let go of me slightly pushing me back. He turned to face the doorman who had opened my door.

"Sorry Boss." He pleaded quietly taking a step back. Boss? I looked up to see we were at one of the finest restaurants in all of New York. It was called Bolshoy and only the highest of people could come here. I mean you could have the money but you had to have the social statues to even walk threw the door. Dimitri glared at the boy but without saying a word he backed off.

"Come Rose." He motioned for me to come forward. I did so. I looked around at the dark, mysterious. The quiet jazz music playing in the background, the furniture modern yet had a vintagy taste to it. There were people at the tables eating their breakfast with their friends. Closest to me where few ladies sipping at their coffee dressed up from head to toe. Make up perfect, high heels and lovely flowing teacup dresses. I suddenly felt very conscious of what I was wearing. I was still wearing my sweaty gym clothes from this morning. _Confident_?

"Dimitri…" I tugged on his arm and he came to a stop with me by the door. The ladies sitting at the table looked up at me in disgust. "I shouldn't be here I'm not dressed right." His face went from a tight poker face to a more compassionate look.

"I own the place, I say you are just fine." His mouth curved up into a smile and glanced at the ladies who looked at me. Suddenly I felt his arm snake around my waist and pulled me tightly to his side. My heart went wild and the women who were looking at me glanced up to see Dimitri holding me close. Their eyes went wide in realization that he was the owner and quickly returned to the table where they continued whatever conversation they were having before. I fought back a smile.

"Those Rose, are the Dashkov sisters." We walked passed them and I could feel their eyes burning into my back. I had little knowledge on the lower clans. I knew the top three, mine obviously, the Belikovs and the Dragomirs (which Lissa, my party organizer/client, the daughter of the president.)

"Very…" I raked my brain for words.

"Presumptuous." He said leading us towards a white marble stair case in a dimly lit hall way with a nice big red carpet down the middle.

"So… Were are we going if there are plenty of tables over there?" I asked faking a calm voice. I was actually now scared, I wanted to be in the public eye.

I did not have a weapon on me, this was his House, and I am the most wanted on all lists. Now who had the balls to take me out? No one because I am the center of money washing, smuggling, and selling. I put the rules that kept most families alive, and was responsible for taking out and cleaning up an unorganized family who was threatening to expose us all.

No one.. with exception of a big Russian dude who is capable of doing it all.

"Wait here." Dimiri said and disappeared up the stair case. I wipped out my phone sending a message to Christian.

_Be sure you have an active location of me at all times. I am with Belikov. Keep personal ready to go in case shit goes bat shit. _

Within seconds I received a confirmation.

"Hey what are you doing here?" A large balding man approached me in a defensive posture. I answered that posture with a light crouch.

"I am here with Dimitri." I said simple, my eyes following him as he walked around my getting a better view of me.

"I highly doubt that." He said as his eyes roamed my body.

"Take a picture pig, it will last longer." I said smirking. That seemed to set him off.

"Why you little slut. Someone needs to teach you some manners." He took an aggressive step towards me. I shoved him back with a solid kick in the chest. He whipped out a gun and with another clean kick I knocked it out of his hand. Ready to charge at -

"STAN." Dimitri's voice thundered out. "I believe you have just called Ms. Mazur something not worth repeating. The fat mans eyes went wide.

"As in Rosemary Mazur?" he visible paled and took several steps back.

"That's right big boy… Your ass… was almost mine." I smirked and walked up the step and stood next to Dimitri.

"My sincere apology, Ms. Mazur." Stan stuttered out and left the room as quick as a bee. I turned to meet a very serous stare.

"Can you go 5 minutes without getting into a quarrel?" He sighed running a hand threw his hair.

"You might want to let your employees know I am here then." I growled back. We stared at each other for a few seconds until he gave in. That's right, Hathaway always wins. We walked up the stairs and into an office.

"Take a seat were ever you please." He said as grabbed a file off his desk. Gratefully I sat down on a sofa and tied my hair up. If someone could go down then I wanted to be ready.

"Martha, bring up a breakfast assortment." Dimitri spoke into the intercom. "Okay Ro- Damn are you alright?" he grabbed my chin turning it to the side inspecting something.

"Yes I'm fine." I answered remembering the good blow to the head this morning, it had to be purple if not black. He pursed his lips and opened the file on the table.

Adrian has been on the move lately, his family number is growing to large numbers and he does not have a company or cover up to mask the money income. I know you are washing money and that's not the problem, the problem is that he is making it to obvious, proud he is a leader telling his whole family and everything. I smuggled a his load of drugs 5 months ago and he has yet to pay me. " He trailed off showing me a few pictures of his men dropping of the cargo at a dock.

"And killing him will rid me of my father debt." I finished. Just then Martha came in with a cart of foods set it down and left. Yum food.

"Coffee?" he asked me

"Of course." I smiled "Thank you." He glanced up at me with a sheepish look. Like he was uncomfortable suddenly. He grinned back at me and then went back to pouring the coffee into two espresso teacups just when my phone rang. I took a glance at the caller ID. Damn not a very good moment. Asil was my representative in Turkey for the production of cars.

"Asil. _Bu iyi olur_." (This better be good.)

"I'm sorry Ms. Hathaway, I have called to remind you of the urgency the mechanical department needs your new designs and the presentation."

"_Ben biliyorum ama nasıl mühendislik benim baş bırakmayı düşündüğünü bilerek konsantre olabilir . Bu ele alın ve gerisini bana bırakın."_

(I know but how can I concentrate knowing that my chief in engineering is contemplating quitting. Get that handled and leave the rest to me.)

I put a hand to my forehead knowing that I was in deep shit if I did not come threw with a presentation and a new car design in the next 7 days. I needed my migraine medication. Running two companies was not an easy task.

"Yes ma'am." Asil managed to say before I hung up. I bit my tounge a few times to forget the stress.

"Don't do that." Dimitri said grabbing my jaw once more never failing to send my heart into chaos. I squinted my eyes at him... not fair.

"I used to do that, especially when my father trained me incase I ever be caught. He would put me on a lie detector and ask me questions about his corporation. Then when I could not pass, he would beat me for it." He said with my face still in his grip. MY heart became heavy and yearned for him.

"What happened to him?" I asked curious.

"I killed him, he was the first leader I killed." He whispered letting go of my face. I was stuck in shock.

"What was the worst he did to you?" I said tying to pry more information from him. Trying to figure out what were his intentions with me.

"I… nothing… I was hungry for blood and I got it." He stated suddenly with the mask over his face once more. Frustrated I let out sigh. We all have had our taste of blood before

"You know, what exactly do you want Dimitri from me?" I stood up. "No one who just wants a new gun design brings me to his office." Recalling the fact that no one but Christian has ever set foot in my official office which was 15 feet below the ground and once belonged to a man I called father.

"Rose…" his eyes flashed up to mine but he stayed seated meaning hopefully he was not going to attack. "We meet a few years ago, you were 17, caught in the wrong crowd. You were at a dance club?" My breathing caught off completely.

_" Hey baby want to dance with me?" a creep came up to Lissa which I found utterly disgusting. _

_"Eww no get off me." She said and pushed him back. She turned to face me, "Gosh a little respect!" her eyes wide. I could not help but laugh. But my eyes began to water from the smell of alcohol in the air. _

_"Lissa I'm going to go outside." I turned to face her, but she seemed to be talking to the bar tender. Talk about respect. I walked out side inhaling the beautiful night air. I ruffled out my hair hoping doing so would get the smell off of me. _

_"Good evening sugar…" a man came from the shadows. "I was waiting for some dumb girl to leave on her own." In the moonlight I could see he was in his 40's and clearly has had some experience on the task at hand. _

_"Oh I'm not alone." I replied taking a step towards the parking lot, keys in hand. My car was a lot closer than the door. _

_"You are now." Then he ran at me. I brought my hand up successfully scratching his face deeply with the key. I turned and ran for the car while he was distracted. As I was about to jump into the car when the man's large frame slammed me to the floor. My head cracked against the pavement and stars danced across my vision. I went limp fighting the darkness that threated to take me under. Suddenly the weight on me was no longer there and over the buzzing of my head I could hear the man call for help then silence. I opened my eyes slightly trying to shake off the blow and I felt two arms go under me. I freaked out and tried to fight him off. _

_"Shh.. Stop your safe… Relax I'm taking you to the hospital… Your safe with me." His soothing voice calmed me down. Well I had no choice but to believe him as the darkness over came me._

_Your safe with me…_


	6. Vulnerable

I don't know how many minutes went by in silence; my blood had drained from my face completely. Dimitri stared at me anxious to know what was going threw my mind. I could hear the clock ticking on the far wall and it was starting to annoy the hell out of me.

"Ever since then I have been keeping tabs on you, every once in a while just to make sure you hadn't fallen of a cliff or something." He sighed running his hand threw his hair.

"But I was surprised. You never went to another club after that. Why?" he asked, his eyebrow slightly higher than the other. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and his hands under his chin; his brown eyes piercing and furtively tying to decipher me.

"My parents died after that and if they could see me I did not want them to see a loser." I replied my voice dead. "What happened to man who attacked me?"

"I called the cops, but I could not do much because I new my fathers little secret and if the cops had my last name they could find out about us." He said relaxed grabbing a sweet bread. This man was crazy, stalker much? We sat in a pondering silence both lost in thoughts surely. I grabbed a green apple glancing around the room taking a loud bite and I noticed there were way to many western related things for a Russian.

"So what's up with all the cowboy toys?" I asked standing up to walked around the room.

"While my father worked I would be alone most of my time, so I picked up a hobby." He said while I took another mouth full of apple.

"Yeah hobbies like stalking a completely dangerous person. You know, had you been caught… we would definitely not be having this conversation." My nose wrinkled at the thought and I could have sworn his face went sour as well, but as always the second I looked a perfectly carved mask was swept on. My fingers swept along a little box, which curiously I opened without permission.

"Is this what I think it is?" my jaw fell wide open staring at the beautiful pistol before me.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me." He said shrugging his shoulder but eyes entertained.

"This is a Turkish Flint lock saddle pistol from around the 1750's and it has the original iron flower seal!" my voice got higher. I can't believe there was one still out there. I wanted to touch it but I was too afraid that the second I did it would fall apart. I turned to face Dimitri whose eyes seemed impressed

"Now I know why you are best in the business." He said nodding his head.

"You know what you have is very valuable right?" I asked him.

"Nah my father gave it to me on my 8th birthday." He answered. His eyes once again piercing me, it made me feel naked for some reason… not that I wouldn't mind… mental slap.

"Who gives an 8 year old a 4,000 dollar pistol?" I muttered out envy possessing my voice. I realized the whole stalker situation did not bother me as much as it should. I guess its was just expected. I continued staring in awe at the pistol wanting to whip it up and shot something… someone.

"So what's your past Comrade?" I asked hoping to pry some information out of him. The second my sentence finished his face hardened and look away.

"There nothing to know." He said his mouth twisting up like something smelled bad.

"Oh come on! Give me something! You know everything about me!" I yelled slamming my hand on the table. I swore in Turkish under my breath and I saw his mouth twitch slightly. He found me amusing… Fucker.

"Not everything Roza." He said. His mouth returned to a snarl but his eyes told me something else. My fingers trembled with the slightest fear with his gaze.

"What's my favorite color?"

"White." He answered not even thinking about it.

"My last gift?"

"A silver heart pendant. The one you are wearing."

"CREPPY much!" I panicked my fingers ready on the bracelet to press for help this man was insane.

"But I don't know much about you… I don't know why you like white or why you love honey on your lemonade or why you have not cried in years." I whispered his face completely going soft his jaw slightly flexing and his eyes smoldering me. I felt naked… vulnerable almost. I felt slightly better that he did not know the intimate reasons.

"I love white, because the moon is usually that color. The night my parents died the moon was full and I haven't seen the moon since then. It's a pure color" I whispered hoping to make the machine more human. His eyes went wide and I swear I saw just a little compassion just a little before it was masked up again

"So your not angry with me, Roza?" Dimitri said glancing up at me threw his eyelashes a few minutes later. Gah, there was the nickname again.

"Ehh, not really... I mean, kinda but my father always told me; expect the unexpected. So no… surprised yes.. uncomfortable yes.. angry no." I replied while sighing as I shut the box that held the gun. Just then I remembered the car design AND presentation.

"Dimitri, I need to go… The real duty calls." I told him grabbing a toasted ham and cheese sandwich (Yes we eat that for breakfast).

"Do you need help with the design?" he asked me to my surprise.

"How did you-… Я рад, что не говорил, то, что я не должен был сказать. (Glad I did not say something I was not supposed to say.)" I muttered back almost under my breath but I knew he could hear… crystal clear. ] I yanked open the door in frustration and walked quickly down the stairs. I felt him trailing hot behind me. Before I walked around the corner into the now busy restaurant/café, he jerked me back. Pinning me against the wall again, this psycho really had issues.

"Are you going to answer the question or not?" I thought about it. He was a murder… well so was I but I had good intentions. His breath was slightly minty mixed with coffee clouding my thoughts and the way his brown eyes looked at me made me just so… _Vulnerable_.

"Today… I have to deal with Adrian's heat for last nights delay..." his eyes narrowed as I spoke. "But Tomorrow… You can spend all day helping if you'd want." I said sighing in defeat, he made me weak at the knees. He smiled stiffly and nodded.

"Tomorrow then." He un pinned me and guided me towards the front door. The restaurant lowered from a loud conversation to softer whispers and a ton of eyes burning holes in my back. Suddenly Dimitri grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him his cologne engulfing me. I was going to protest, shove him back and slap him but despite those thoughts running threw my head, I could not help but feel safe with him.

"Will… Take Ms. Hathway back to her apartment." He spoke to the doorman. Who quickly fetched the keys to a car and ran to the backside of the building. The entire time Dimitri stood with me occasionally his hand on my waist twitched pulling my in slightly close. The car pulled up seconds later; seconds too soon and Dimitri leaned down all in slow motion to kiss me on the cheek. He opened the door in a fluid movement and guided me in.

"Until tomorrow then… Ms. Hathway." He said shutting the door a ghostly smile ever so slightly warming me up.


	7. Solitary

I paced up in down my penthouse apartment panicking it was 4:30 am and I hadn't slept a minute.

"Rose calm down, before you hurt your self!." Lissa said from the couch yawning deeply.

"CALM DOWN?" I yelled throwing my mug of coffee into the wall coffee droplets and porcelain going everywhere. Lissa flinched every so slightly. I just got a call from Turkey about a delivery issue that 10 pounds of illegal chemicals were missing from the shipment. I wanted rip my hair out. That got to be 25,000 dollars lost. Plus that, I had a presentation to do, a new car model, Adrian's murder pending, Dimitri coming over later today and I had NO IDEA were to begin. One will probably cost my life and the other 30.000 workers payments.

"Lissa… What do I do?" I said sitting down pulling at my hair. She came over putting her arms around my shoulders, her blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. Wearing nothing but a pair of slippers and a pink silk robe. I had pulled her out of bed.

"Rose, I am going to pay you in advance so you can keep one less thing off your mind." I opened my mouth to protest before she cut me of again, "AH no BUTS. Rose you keep my family alive with the guardians you provide and then wash money for us! It's the LEAST I can do." She said giving me a tight hug. We have always been friends since little girls before we were forced to live the way we do.

"I trust you Lissa, that's not the issue. I don't know were to start." I let my face fall into my hands.

"Well… What can you do right now?" she asked standing up and walking to the kitchen. I clasped my hands together fiddling them around waiting for god to come down and solve all my issues.

"I can get the car design done before lunch, handle the Turkey issue late tonight." I said mentally adding, Dealing with Dimitri. Lissa sat down next to me handing me another cup of coffee. She did not have one dark circle under her eyes, probably because she used a cream or something to keep her skin so white. "Thanks Lissa." I took a deep whiff of the coffee remembering the smell that lingered on HIS breath. God.

"Well then, you should get some sleep so you can start fresh tomorrow!" her green eyes desperate to help me. I could tell she was so tired.

"You know what your right!" I whispered glancing up at her hoping to look convincing enough to get her to go back to her home. Christian was probably waiting for her to go back. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise that I agreed.

"Are you sure Rose?" she hesitated but I could tell that she was ready to get up and bolt out the door.

"Yeah Lissa, I'm tiered I bet you are too. Sorry I kept you up so late." I tilted my head slightly to the side apologetically.

"Okay then.. Goodnight Rose! Call me if you need anything! My phone is always on for you." She said kissing my cheek and running out the door. My slight smile disappeared as the utter quiet state of my apartment took over. _Solitary._

All I could here was the ticking of the clock. I stood up grabbing my notebook and a car magazine hoping that something would come to mind. I began to draw, my hands taking over the notebook. I could not concentrate as much as I tried too, his eyes, his lips and the way he tilts his head when he listens to me speak, kept invading my thoughts. I ripped and crumpled up the piece of paper I had just pathetically drawn out and threw it across the living room were it joined the rest of its crumpled up buddies. I glanced at the clock it read 7:30. Shit already? I groaned throwing myself into the sofa.

The clock continued to tick. _Turkey, Adrian, Car, Presentation, Lissa, pay-day for the workers, sales, new gun design_… I want to die and I want to end it. I can't do this anymore. The ticking got louder invading my mind. _Missing cargo_…My time was going to come, I was going to fail and no one would save me. _Adrian killing Mason._ My breathing became un-even. I turned my head slightly to the side glancing at the wall were a mirror hung. My eyes were dark until the cheekbones, my hair tangled sticking out in so many different angles.

My vision suddenly started tilling side ways as a high ringing in my ears began to make my head buzz. The clock was ticking. My fingers felt there way under the sofas pillow. I was no longer controlling my self; it was like my body was on automatic. My hand curled around a cold base and pulled a very nice gun out. It was a nice silent gun, no one would know and no one would care. _Rose, this isn't you. You CAN DO IT! _A voice in the back of my mind yelled at me. _Rose you are not like anyone else, your not a rock, you're a diamond. _My fathers voice chanted. I could not see anymore. I forced my eyes open to see the gun pointed imbetween my eyes. _Prove everyone they were wrong about you._

Anger rushed threw me. Prove them wrong. That's right.

The ticking suddenly stopped and I was in utter silence. My breathing was heavy, panting like I had just finished a 10-mile run and my arm flung the gun across the room hitting the wall with a hard thud. My eyes flashed up towards the mirror inspecting my self. My hair was matted to my face drenched in sweat, my golden brown complexion was a sick pale and my hands were trembling. I stood up shaking at the knees. I had almost killed my self… again… Prove them Rose. Prove them that you are indestructible. Prove to them that you won't fail. Today was going to be a long day.


	8. Perfection

After the cold shower I rushed quickly to dress and style my hair. I pulled on a classic peach colored dress that hit above the knees and covered the shoulders. It was a thick, slightly tight material that I loved. I pulled my hair up into a French twist adding some pearl earrings and white pointed heels to match. Not liking makeup much, I moisturized my face, added some translucent powder to even the skin tone even though it did nothing to hide the slight purple under my eyes, and then added one quick layer of mascara to provide some measure of cover.

I placed a gun under the table in a strap keeping it from falling and went to the kitchen to prepare some more coffee. Man was I tired. I heard a footstep come from behind me and within seconds I drew my gun out and turned simultaneously.

"WOW ROSE! ITS ME." I faced a wide-eyed Christian with a package in his hands holding up like a shield.

"Out of all the things you can do to avoid getting shot.. You use a bubble wrap folder." I rolled my eyes placing the gun back in place at my waist.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Christian mumbled. "Rough night?" He asked noticing my eyes while connecting his Bluetooth wireless cellphone and placing it in his left ear.

"Haven't slept at all." I said taking a sip of coffee. "What 's in the bullet proof package?" Christian rolled his eyes and I grinned in satisfaction at his discomfort.

"I don't know boss. I don't open your mail." He threw me the sturdy orange folder. "Don't worry I already scanned for explosives." There was no address on the front. Just my name in a handwriting I would recognize anywhere. Ripping though the bubble wrap and tape there was a magazine of American Muscle cars. Strange. I looked inside the remints of the folder and saw a white card.

From Dimitri.

Damn. I glanced up and Christian who noticed I wanted a little privacy. He quickly retreaded to the living room making no noise.

Dearest Roza,

I am sorry but I will not make it today due to a family problem back in Russia. By the time you receive this I will be 5 hours into my flight. This magazine is very special. I feel like you might find something in it you like. I have marked a page of a car I like.

I hope you are well… I will see you in 48 hours.

Dimitri.

I could not ignore the relief and the disappointment I felt. My heart buzzed back and froth trying to figure out what it felt and I guess disappointment won. I really did want him to come over, smell his cologne and run my fingers threw his hair. Touch _perfection._

I flipped threw the magazine until I came to a page that was doggy eared. A 1973 Chevrolet Camero Z28. I fell in love immediately with his choice. I had always paid attention to newer models and futuristic cars. But why not bring the old back. I flipped threw the pages and found 2 other cars I loved, one was a 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429 and the other a 1962 Corvette Stingray Split Window. I grabbed my note book and began sketching. An hour or so later Christian came in.

"Rose, How's the design-" he cut short staring at the newest drawing. "Wow." His mouth hung open. I had combined the three models in some way. I used the front of the Boss 429, the hood and interior similar to the Z28 and the back and lights using the Stingray as inspiration.

"So I was thinking of making it an 8 cylinder, 6 speed manual transmission, and a top speed of 220 miles per hour. Color.." I trailed off having not thought of a color scheme.

"Pitch black interior, white/blue lighting. Outside a dark wine red and black streaks running down the sides over the doors. It's not too much, not too little… It's sexy." Christian said painting the picture in my head. I like. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well… Lets' take it in." I said standing up. Chris grabbed my white Gucci leather jacket and helped me into it; then handed me my black clutch. He tucked away my drawings and notes into a steel briefcase he carried and locked it with another 8 digit passcode. I caught a glimpse of me self in the hallway mirror, I looked nothing like what I was just 4 hours ago. Dimitri sure is missing one hell of a good outfit today. I looked good. Damn good.

I waited for the 3D printer to boot up so I could send the model I had just designed on the computer to print it out. I needed to destroy the sketch as soon as possible just to make sure it never ended up in the hands of someone else. I did the same with every document actually and had the 3D printed version locked away 6 feet under.

The car I was driving now would be recycled completely or destroyed once I got the new car, just because it is not on the market. My car was loaded with automatic weapons, computer tracking systems, a parachute (don't ask why) and all sorts of fun toys including cup holders that had a hydro system to keep you drinks hot or cold. That's right… I made cup holders even better. I beeping of the printer notified me that it was ready for action. I connected the computer to the printer and quickly typed in some last minute commands such as color and size. Once that was done I retreated out of my office, it would take 12 hours to finish printing so probably tomorrow night I'll swing by to get it. The doors swung shut and a low buzz vibrating off the left wall let me know the laser sensors were activated. I glanced at my watch 4 o clock. It was tea time with Mia. We have been friends since I hired her, she was always so bubbly and kind that I trusted her. I went down stairs to the tea room I had set up just from us.

"Hello Rose." Mia chirped cheerfully already sitting at the small around table. There was my Starbucks sitting across from her. She took a quick sip at her drink

"Thanks Mia." I grabbed and sipped at my Chai Latte. I glanced up at her and she held a hand to her throat, eyes wide and pale. "Whats wro…" I said before she cut me off

"Rose… I'm not feeling so…" her voice suddenly caught, she then twisted in her chair and hit the floor like a rag doll convulsing. Her Starbucks ran over the white floors. I quickly went to inspect.

"Mia? MIA?" I grabbed her face as she shook, foam coming out of her mouth. Poison. Then she went still. My hands shook as I grabbed the cup from the floor. _Rose; Chai Latte; Skim Milk_. This was intended for me, I honestly do not think Adrian would do this. I got the job done like I always did. I recalled the man in the park. _You already know._ That is what he said right? What if it was not Adrian but someone closer to me. Someone who knew I drank Chai latte and 4 o clock… Fighting the tears in my eyes I picked up my phone and instead of calling Christian… I called Dimitri.

The phone rang for what seemed forever.

_"__Belikov."_ His voice stern and monotone

"Disappointed to hear that I am alive?" I whispered into the phone.


	9. Cold

"Rose.. Wha.." he began but before he could finish his sentence I hung up. How could I have been so stupid! Of course it was him. Sure Adrian had an issue with me, but not enough to kill me! The only reason I have to laundry money for free for him was because of a deal my father had made a few years back with him. He would wash the money and he would produce drugs. When my father died he kept producing drug for me even though I could no longer wash money. I did not have money because you need money to hide money. He loved me dearly and I loved him. I had trusted him with my whole heart but then I found him sleeping with some tramp, but a break up does not rid you of a contract. I have a debt to pay still. Of course he would not but Dimitri would. Kicking off my heels, I picked Mia's body off the floor and walked towards my office. I managed to unlock the door and place her body on the sofa knowing it did not matter where I put her, but she deserved mercy on her body. I owe her my life. I pulled out my phone

_Clean up my office. Don't put much thought to it. I will explain later. _

Dimitri had sent at least 50 texts which I ignored. Locking up my office turning off the lasers to ensure Christian could get his personal clean up crew in and out of there as quick as possible. Making a silent prayer for Mia, I left quickly. I had a meeting with an angry costumer at 8. Not that I was afraid.

"HATHAWAY I EXPECT A NEW SHIPMENT IN THE NEXT 10 DAYS." yelled Victor Dashkov threw the phone.

"I understand, I will do everything I can to get the shipment out before Friday." I calmly replied. It's been almost 3 hours since we started the call. You can imagine how angry this son of a bitch is.

"You better, my daughters look up to you Rose. I would rather not ruin there illusions of you." He growled and hung up. Ah that's right the bitches from the restaurant. HAHA look up to me.

I quickly forgot about Victor and started thinking of Dimitri. This man had all the motives. He wanted the power, he had the family number, he had the contacts, the inside information, and more importantly my personal information. I was sure he had my Facebook password as well. I changed into my Pjs. Pink stripped sweats and a white racer back shirt. My stomach growled in hunger and I walked to the kitchen I prepared my self some Orange chicken and rice. I loved cooking because it gave me time to think. As I was putting the Rice into a serving plate I remembered Christian. I glanced at the clock, its only 12:42 am. He had to be awake. I grabbed my phone and dialed Christian and he answered quickly. That's my boy.

"Christian, amp up the security of the penthouse and Offices."

"I'm guessing this has to do with the death of Mia?" he said monotone. Even I could tell he was a tense as a lion and busy with Lissa. Not that I wanted details.

"Yeah and a certain Russian."

"Even I saw it coming Rose."

" Well… What can I say…" Suddenly I caught the smell of cologne over the tangy smell of the chicken. "Speaking of the Devil." I hung up and turned to face a very surprised looking Russian.

"I had NO idea you could cook." He said running a hand threw his hair.

"Really? Well your stalker days have gone to waste because I happen to be a very good cook." I glanced at the table that was behind him that held the gun. This was going to be a hard sprint. I jumped over the counter as quick as my body would allow me but before I had gotten two step Dimitri was there pulling me back. I fought bringing my kicks up and fists around but for some reason he had be blocked at every strike. There was no way I was going to win. I made one last attempt to get to the table but he pulled my arm back and with his weight just pinned me to the floor once more.

"I TRUSTED YOU." I yelled squirming under his hold. I new it was useless though. I was a dead man.

"ROSE." He yelled

"Just make it quick." I growled giving in. Hopefully he would not make it to painful. My vision began to cloud with tears. I tried to fight them but they spilled. For the first time in 6 years, I had actual tears leaking out of my eyes. That's how I new I truly was afraid. I was suddenly cold. Very Cold. I did not dare look at him, I kept my face tilled to the side.

"Are you crying?" he asked suddenly.

"No." I whispered. Just kill me come on. My dignity is gone what more does he want.

"Roza… I did not try to kill you." His words burned with honesty that I new were not fake. I peeked up at him to see his eyes piercing me. Now I could not look away, he held my gaze like a bird in a snakes vision.

"Lies." I said not looking away with the most angry expression I could manage. My arms were pinned up and I could not wipe away the few tears that had spilled. He seemed to notice my discomfort and with one hand he put his had to my face wiping away the fear.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked. Suddenly he let go of me and stood up clearing a path towards the table. I jumped up ready to pounce.

"Then I would not have let you go. You know I am not lying." He said his hair ruffled slightly. I wanted to run my hands threw it fix it for him. Then realization hit me, of course he wasn't. He just few back from Russia in less that 12 hours which was impossible, unless he never made it to Russia.

"I made the pilot turn around as soon as you called me." Wow.

"I… am… So…" I chocked on the words. My life was falling apart again. I was hurting people around me once more.

"Shhh.. Roza… I understand." He engulfed me in a hug for the first time I knew what a real hug was. This was a real hug. A merciful, pity, loving, supportive and, forgiving hug. I choked the tears back to speak.

"You need to go.. if they see me with you god knows what will happen Dimitri." My words tasted like acid coming out. I never wanted him to leave.

"That will never… EVER happen Roza. Who ever is messing with you… will face me." His voice made me fear for who ever has and would face him.

"Dimitri please." I whispered looking up at him. His eyes smoldered mine, I could smell a slight mint coffee scent on his breath and ever so softly his lips came down…. And I leaned up.


	10. Trust

"Surprise." I heard a familiar voice come from the door way. I leaned back in disappointment, having not kissing Dimitri. I was definitely going to kill Christian.

"You know about 5 minutes when I was fighting for my life would have been nice." I muttered placing my hands of Dimitri's very toned chest and slightly pushing back since he did not seem to care that Chris was here and kept his arms around my waist. If looks could kill… Dimitri would have already murdered.

"And… now your making out with the attacker?" he glared at Dimitri and then rose and eyebrow looking at me.

"I pft was so NOT going to." I tried to lie but clearly neither of them bought it when both stared me down. "Ah you know I am really tired now.. you should go Dimitri." I leaned up to hug him

"He's going to chew my ass out, murder me, and then chew my ass out again on my grave." I whispered in his ear and he smirked in response.

"Well looks like I must return to tomorrow and take vengeance." He broke the hug

"STOP YA WHISPERING OVER THERE." Christian muttered opening the door for Dimitri to leave. Within seconds he was gone. I continued to put the still warm chicken in serving platter.

"So… Want some chicken?" I asked Christian like nothing ever happened. He stared at me like I was crazy

Well turns out that Christian chewed my ass out over dinner. Well not before finishing 2 plates of rice and chicken, smart man. His rant when something along the lines off, Rose… He could want to kill you, why believe him? He is a skilled liar and hungry for power. Deep down I new that that could be a possibility but I refused to see it that way. After he left it was about midnight and I prepared my self for bed.

I was in a dark room and a light suddenly came from above shinning down on a wrecked car. I could not tell the model because of how messed up the car was but all I new that it was black. I walked around the car inspecting it curiously. As I walked around it I saw Dimitri on the floor in a white shirt and jeans, lying on the ground. I walked up to him suddenly happy that he was hear but as I got closer I saw he was lying in a pool of blood, pale white with three bullets in his chest. My heart broke into a thousand pieces and I fell to my knees. Someone shot him.

"Roza." His voice called out. I looked up to where the voice was coming from but surprisingly it was not coming from his body. I looked behind me to see him standing there in perfect condition, handsome as ever with his head tiled slightly to the side as if trying to understand me.

"But-.." I stammered and looked again at the his body only to see my self now lying next to him with a massive shard of windshield glass lodged just under my rib cage now sharing the pool of blood under us.

"I am so sorry Roza." He chocked out.

I opened my eyes to see light entering my room and I could hear the soft purring from the busy streets of New York on a Wednesday. From here it seemed a purr but once you got down to the 10th floor it sounded like well New York. It was just dream Rose… Just a dream. We are alive, both of us… For now. I stared at the ceiling trying to shake of the nightmare when a brilliant idea hit me like a brick to that face.

_Join me for breakfast? I'll cook.- Rose _

My fingers trembled after I hit send. I should not have sent that…What if he- just then my phone vibrated.

_Tempting. When?- Dimitri _

_Food is always tempting. In 30 minutes?- Rose _

_I was not talking about the food Roza. I will be there.- Dimitri _

MY face paled at the last message. Me tempting? Well looks like I should dress modestly this morning. I sprinted out of bed to take a quick shower, and once I was done I pulled on a pair of black ripped up jeans and a white mid sleeve cotton blouse with neon yellow pointed toe heels. I moisturized my face and put on the translucent powder I dearly loved. I bounced down the stairs to see that the cleaning lady had already cleaned up last night's mess that god and once more the room was impeccable. I quickly started whipping up some cornstarch pancakes which are much different that American ones. These were very very thin and then you add nutella or caramel spread on it or just plain syrup. To me it was healthier that any other kind of pancake. I had made about 20 and then moved on to making some eggs with bacon bits in it. The smell made my stomach growl loudly. As I was chopping up the fruit I heard a quiet nocking on the door. I went to go open it science I had locked all 5 locks and I doubt Dimitri could get passed them. I had some trouble unlocking the door but I finally managed to get the door open and see the face of god looking back at me. I could not deny the relief I felt when I saw him, it was like the fresh cup of lemonade in the desert.

"Hi…" I said quickly staring at him.

"Good morning." He replied so politely I felt suddenly rude.

"Come in." I managed to say without stuttering like a complete idiot. He nodded with a small smirk on his face like he knew the emotions he was inflicting on me. My heart rushed into my mouth and I was having slight trouble breathing. He started shrugging out of his jacket.

"Hey! There is no need to strip tease. " my automatic shitty remark slipped out before giving it any thought. I bit my lip as he began to sexily finish shrugging out of his jacket. I laughed and he joined me. Dimitri trying to be sexy…there was no need to try, he was always sexy.

"Smells really good Rose." He sniffed the air.

"Thank You… But smells can deceive." I muttered shaking back the horrendous memory of duck liver. "Don't ask" I said before he could. He had noticed my face of horror, which he probably found extremely entertaining. .

"Oh you never fail to surprise me. "He grinned in approval. I walked back into the kitchen grabbing the bowl of fresh cut fruit.

"Dmitri… catch." I threw two glass plates at him before he even turned around but before they hit him in the back of the head he turned last second and caught them. The face off curiosity hit me like train.

"What was that for?" he asked setting the plates on the breakfast table which already had the eggs, pancakes and spreads. Sitting on.

"Em, I wanted to see what you are capable of... If I threw a knife at you could you catch it?" I asked tempted to throw the whole box of silverware at him. His eyes squinted at me slightly challenging.

"Throw it and find out." He said simply. His chest muscles slightly flexing under the tight black shirt he wore. Double damn.

We ate in silence usually staring each other down, then asking questions every once in a while. Suddenly the cleaning lady walked in again. I looked at her and then went back to my business when I heard a low oath come from her. Dimitri looked up and then looked at me with a slight warning written on his face. She turned and tried to run out the door and without a confirmation of anything he whipped out his gun and fired. I sat unmoving.

"Why did you do that?" I asked staring at him. He smirked.

"Do you know who that was?"

"Yes… my maid." I replied suddenly doubtful.

"You might want to call your car company and have them check if your back records are still there. That woman tried to infiltrate my restaurant, she is an agent from another mafia no one knows about. She makes a living on exposing family secrets to other family's." he tucked always his gun.

"Shit." I muttered texting Christian.

"You might want to change your security and change your apartment location. Mean while I can lend you mine. I am not letting you stay here. " he said simply shrugging but his eyes full of hope. My heart leapt into my mouth.

"Well…" I sat looking at her body lying on the floor. "You are paying for the carpet cleaning." He smirked and nodded.

"Pass the fruit Roza." He said simply. I almost wanted to laugh and dead body and we are still going to finish breakfast.


	11. Fascinating

AU: Sorry, I am not a big fan on Authors Notes but I just want to let you know that your reviews are amazing and thank you so much! It really does motivate me, so don't think I don't care about you when I don't add and AU to the end of every chapter! I just hate to be looking forward to a new chapter and end up with a 300 word AU hahaha! No hate J

As soon as breakfast finished we began packing everything as fast as we could. He was right about leaving this place behind and going incognito for a while. We moved around like two tornados. I threw all my clothes at him and he threw them into a box.

"CAREFULL! THOSE ARE THE MOST EXPESIVE SHOES I OWN." I yelled about to claw his eyes out. I really did not care about clothes but those shoes… I bought them when I was 17 and broke. They were 600 dollar shoes. Yeah, don't fuck around with me and my shoes. He rolled his eyes and started throwing the rest of the stuff from the drawers at me. I blushed as he threw panties and bras. I mean they were plain, black, white and beige bras, and I hated thongs and frilly extras so they were all simple black, white and beige silk almost thong but not quiet panties. He seemed to not even look at them.

Once we were done packing we had a total of 12 boxes of clothes, 5 of shoes, and 1 box of all my showering stuff. We loaded the boxes into a truck and Dimitri drove to his house or apartment I had no idea were he lived. I stayed behind prepping the furniture just incase I did not come home for a while. Christian came by with the white anti dust sheets which we laid over all the sofas and expensive things.

"Rose… Be careful please… you do know you could have just come underground right?" Christian said before I got in the care. Dimitri had just sent me the coordinates of the location he was at.

"I know Chris, but I think I will be okay with him. If we can join the two families, we will be untouchable." I replied my foot inching to slam the gas and release the clutch.

"Join in what fucking way?… ROSE DON'T YOU DARE!" he yelled in the garage. I laughed as I released the clutch and the car lurched forward purring like a cat.

Within 30 minutes I pulled up a Dimitri's…. mansion….We all had homes to escape to like my party house and then work apartments in the city. My house was inspired by the Kardasians, but clearly this man found his inspiration in the Marriott hotel. I pulled up in a large drive way with a overhead car valet were a young man in a black suit and gun took it. I walked un sure threw the double doors. To my surprise the inside was a lot more home like than the outside. It looked quiet intimidating from the outside, but on the inside, there was a fireplace going, brown warm carpet. Red sofas, golf clubs in the corners and painting hanging on every golden wall. There were books almost on every counter. It was fascinating. I walked over to the gold clubs and pulled out a 7 iron. The smell of cologne hit me once more.

"Boo." Dimitri's voice came from behind me his hand came down on my waist. I did not flinch an inch. Hey that rhymed, I am so awesome.

"Your scent gave you away." I murmured placing the club back in the original slot.

"You play?" he asked pointing with his chin in the direction of the clubs.

"Yeah, I have not had much time though. Last time I played it was with the vice president of the United States…. I kicked his ass and he never invited me again." I said reliving the memory in my mind. I heard Dimitri laugh.

"I am completely serious." I pulled a mask over my face to make sure he understood that I was begging honest.

"Oh I know… I challenge you then… After we resolve all the mess… you will play 18 holes with me." He said crossing his arms over his chest. I bit my lip. So long on a golf course, alone… with him. I could already see his graceful swing caring the ball 400 yards… while I sliced the ball and hit some old lady in the back of the head not 100 yards from me. His hands slightly squeezed my waist and I remembered they were there suddenly I could not concentrate at all.

"Let me show you your room." He said suddenly breaking free and walking away harshly. His hands baling up into fists. He must have felt the electricity too. We walked down the hall in silence after trudging up 3 floors in 4 inch heels. Not very pretty. I saw that my boxes were being unpacked by two maids but before I could protest I was tugged away.

"I want to show you something." He said simply dragging me. We walked down the hallway and he finally opened a door which lead into a gym. But not just any gym, it was massive. There were mirrors on either side of the wall, mats for sparing, punching bag, 2 running machines, bikes and an elliptical machine.

"This is heaven. I would never leave." I walked around the place touching the bench press and the weights on it. I caught sight of the sound system and it was surround sound. If I was alone my eyes would roll into the back of my head. There were ballet beams along the wall for stretching. It was amazing

"Usually my buddies and me just use this place. So feel free to use it wherever." He said. I walked to the stereo and hit play to see what music was in there and Midnight Oil Beds are Burning blared out from all around the room. I explored walking to the beat. Pull up bar, jungle bars, squats, butt weights, just plain weights, mats, hell there was even a refrigerator in here. Then I remember Adrian and the murders, if Dimitri killed Adrian there had to be a good reason. I turned but to my surprise I glanced around and empty room. I walked cautiously to the door.

"Dimitri?" I called out just before feeling a breath behind my head. I panicked I reached back and grabbed whose ever arm that was and with my body weight drove the person forward, across my shoulder and on to the mat. Within seconds I realized that the person was Dimitri.

"Don't ever fucking do that again." I muttered with knee placed just were I could press down and leave him without reproducing.

"Rosa, If you wanted to be on top you would have just asked." He grinned.

"I have taught you well. That's my line." I got off of him grabbing his arm and taking him with me but instead he pulled me down and rolled up so he was on top.

"But had you asked, I would have said no." His grin grew and his hair fell around his beautiful face making it his smile stand out even more.

"Dimitri… what the real reason you brought me to your… home?" I asked blowing a stand of hair out of my face.

"Because I hate to leave you defenseless and alone." He said clearly having no intentions to move.

"I am a tough girl… I can take care of my self." My eyes slanted and my temper slightly flaring.

Suddenly I heard a throat clearing. My eyes shot open and I head a low oath come from Dimitri and he stood up pulling me up. I was still burning inside though.

"Ivan… What's up?" Dimitri asked

"Good news and bad news and really bad news boss. Good news is, The girl has been identified. The bad, she was connected to Adrian Ivashkov as in, Pari Ivashkov aka..

"Wife." Muttered Dimitri. Shit involving family was the worst you could do, it was a very low blow. "What's the really bad?"

"Ehm, he has contacted Victor Dashkov. We don't know what they are planning, but boss with their numbers together they could easily over throw us." He stated taking a defensive posture, his hands behind his back waiting for instructions.

"Ahh, Ivan… that's because they have no idea that they are dealing with a Mazur." I growled back.

"No Rose, you stay out of this. I need weapons that's it." He replied with a scary tone of voice. If I wasn't trained to see this, any normal person would have been shaking in fear.

"I am just going to… go." I barely heard Ivan say before I was focused once more on Dimitri.

"NO. I am NOT a child and will not hide under the bed." I took a step closer, I could feel my eyes just trying to take him apart.

"Well then stop acting like one when I give a simple order like STAY OUT OF TROUBLE." His tone of voice raised. Oh hell this was going to get messy.

"Fine. A gun is a gun, yours should do just fine." I began to walked out the door his hand came down on my shoulder. He made no move to touch me any more even though I longed for him to grab me. Just his hand resting there kept me grounded to the floor.

"Forgive me." He whispered

"Then tell me the truth… Why?" I heard him take a deep breath.

"I am selfish Rose. Since that night that I found you I felt like you had bewitched me in everyway possible. What I have done, bringing you into this war… If anything happens to you, your blood will be on my hands. I am not strong enough to see that happen." He breathed out and I could tell that he was telling truth. I don't how, I just did. That has got to be the most I have ever heard him talk. I turned to see his head tilted towards the floor in shame. I grabbed his face between my hands on my tippy toes.

"Baby that will never happen." I said before hitching my leg at his waist so I could use that as leverage and finally his hands grabbed my thighs pulling me up the rest of the way. Then all I saw were his lips coming down closer to me. My breathing became erratic and our lips were not even touching yet. After what seemed like forever his lips pressed them softly against mine. There were no words to describe the kiss really. Suddenly I felt the wall pressed against my back and Dimitri pushing against me to get even more closer. It went from 0 to 100 in about 5 seconds. My phone suddenly began to ring. I new I could not ignore it, it was probably Christian or Lissa. We had another laundry load due this weekend. I sighed and unhitched from Dimitri who clearly was very annoyed.

I glanced at the caller ID.

Adrian Ivashkov

I looked up at Dimitri. Fuck.


End file.
